Teacher and Apprentice
by vally27
Summary: Isane and Unohana, oneshot. The gentle but firm captain of squad four, a loving woman, but never truly loved. Isane catches a private moment of heart-ache and resolves to make sure the woman she admires is loved. Contains hard yuri, mature audiences only.


A/N- Will feature hard yuri, so if it's not your thing, or if you are younger than eighteen I suggest navigating away from the page.:)

_Apprentice and Teacher_

* * *

Isane groaned softly as she fell against her desk in the innermost office of squad four, it was the black of night and finally all the patients had been cared for. It was the same every time, at the end of the year, Squad two has to fight against its Captain, one-third of the squad every week, and almost all of them come to the infirmaries with broken bones or other major wounds. She almost felt like going up to Captain Soifon and giving her a piece of her mind... Almost. Isane buried her head in her arms at her desk. It was just like every other end of the month. She would work with all the other healers until she felt like the walking dead, had a bit of food to replenish herself and went right back to work under the kind eyes of her own captain until the last patient was put into a peaceful sleep. But the strange thing was that every time they were through, her sensei was always gone. Isane sighed, the only thing different this month was that she was too tired to walk back to her quarters so she would rough it out on her desk, hopefully Captain Unohana wouldn't chastise her that badly.

"I apologize Retsu-Sama, but I can not return your feelings, I am in love with someone else."

Isane's head snapped upwards and looked around to see the doorway to her captain's office was slightly ajar and some man she did not recognize was standing with her captain. She blushed and went to move away, knowing in her mind that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but it was so strange to hear someone talk like this, and to her captain no less. Isane did not know much about the way of rejection and decided she would listen for a little while longer, apologizing profusely to her captain in her thoughts.

"Ah, well Izuki, I apologize for burdening you with this. Now, I have some paperwork to do, I am sorry for wasting your time," Unohana's voice stayed soft and even the entire time, not betraying one emotion past kindness.

The man, Izuki turned and walked out of the office, Isane kept her head down in the dark office, not moving to betray her presence. Hopefully her white hair wouldn't draw any attention. She held her breath when he looked in her direction and then left. Isane picked her head up and stared back at the door of her captain's office, now completely ajar, she nearly ducked under her desk before two things stopped her. The mere absurdness of trying to duck without a sound in the clutter of her desk, and the fact that her captain was staring intently at her own desk, hands clasped tightly as a single tear rolled over her cheek. Then it was gone wiped off and thrown away as the Captain drew in a big breath and made her gentle smile return. Isane shook with surprise, not understanding what had just happened, she foolishly continued to stare at her Captain and at that moment Unohana looked up and stared. Once again, no emotions except kindness as she stared at her lieutenant, but when Isane kept holding her gaze she saw an expertly hidden pain, now that she had seen the mask stripped off, it was blatant, like looking for something hidden in a painting, and once you've found it, you always know it's there.

"Hello Isane-Kun, why are you here this late?" Unohana asked in her gentle tone, though the under current for the demand of an answer was clear.

Isane blushed in embarrassment, "I-I was too fatigued to return to my quarters so I thought that I would sleep in here until morning."

Unohana was quieted for a time before asking, "How much of the conversation did you hear Isane?"

Isane was quiet, for a moment, contemplating lying about what she had heard, but she couldn't under the gaze of her beloved captain.

"I heard the last part, the rejection part."

Unohana seemed unruffled, though Isane caught the subtle changes in her face. The kind eyes grew slightly hazed in sadness, her smile pulled straight across into an emotionless line, her gentle features now subdued. Isane was amazed at how subtle the change was, but to her it was as if her Captain had began to scream and sob. Isane stood up with a jolt, and clumsily clasped her arms around the much shorter form of her Captain. Isane felt Unohana tense miserably and she placed her chin on the top of her captain's head.

"Captain... What's wrong?" Isane whispered briskly, a worried undertone to her voice, her body shaking at the little space separating her and her Captain

Unohana stared upward, trying in vain to make Isane fall for the trick of her mask, "Nothing Isane-Kun, and I don't understand why you're holding me either."

Isane didn't know what was compelling her, maybe it was finally seeing her Captain thoroughly, seeing past the mono-emotional facade and finding pain, but Isane wanted to find out why her Captain was so hurt.

"You're lying."

Isane muttered those words bravely, lieutenant staring into her superior's eyes. She could very well get kicked out of the Seireitei for questioning her captain, but she would get to the truth, no matter what it took. Unohana flinched at the seriousness in her lieutenant's voice and felt her resistance fading. She felt so warm in the younger woman's arms and there she wanted to stay if only for a time.

"You would like to know the reason?" Unohana asked softly.

Isane nodded the affirmative, thankful for not being fired or attacked in anger, she was just about to release her Captain when Unohana had slipped her own arms around the lieutenant, eyes staring upwards intensely. Isane blushed in surprise, but otherwise did not complain, her arms remaining where they had been around her Captain's body.

"It is simple Isane, I am selfish. I want someone to love me, and no one else," Unohana stated, a slight wistfulness in her voice.

Isane blinked, "B-But everyone loves you Captain!"

Unohana's lips spread in a bittersweet smile, "Romantic love, Isane-Kun, that is what I want."

Isane stared, "I-I never thought that you were interested in romance."

"Do you think my heart is somehow different from everyone else, that it contains no desire for intimate love?" Unohana sighed as if in defeat.

"N-No!" Isane exclaimed, "I just... As long as I've worked under you, Captain Unohana... I've never seen you romantically involved with anyone or even expressing any interest in anyone... At least... Until today."

Unohana's eyes hazed over slightly, "You are very observant Isane-kun, I do not usually have time for such things, when I do they usually do not end very well, but with those problems it does not mean I do not wish to have someone."

Isane frowned thoughtfully, _'Captain... Well... If no one else wants to do it, I'll love you.'_

Isane drew her Captain in closer, a blush lighting up her pale face, and she nuzzled the top of Unohana's head. And completely inexperienced with love or anything of the sort, Isane still made that her promise.

* * *

Two long weeks of healing the rest of squad two seriously gave Isane the edge to go up to Captain Soifon and give her a piece of her mind. But being busy with making Unohana feel romantically loved kept her busy. She sent flowers, frivolous little love poems, among other things, anonymously, to her Captain and slowly Isane saw true smiles over the course of two grueling weeks. It was strange now though. Her heart beat wildly whenever her Captain was standing over her shoulder observing, her stomach felt strange, as if there was something flittering in it, her legs were weaker than normal when Unohana cast a smile in her direction.

Isane pushed all of those strange symptoms out of her mind on sunday, the last day that Squad two had to be taken care of and walked haggardly to the office to get some sleep. She laid against her desk in extreme fatigue and allowed the warm blanket of sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Then, at what felt like the next moment Isane woke up in a cold sweat. She shivered in fear and looked around the office. That's when she saw it and screamed! It was...

Fish cakes.

Isane vaulted over her desk and fell onto the floor, fear creeping over her and diving into every pore in her body before warm, familiar hands caught her under the arms and brought her into a kind embrace. She shivered at the incredibly warm hands and vaguely remembered how cold it gets in the building at night. A kind, soothing voice reached her ears and Isane sighed happily, her fear pushed away by the familiar noises and caresses.

"Retsu..." Isane whispered, for once not using Captain to address her.

Unohana sighed and placed her hand firmly, but gently, under Isane's chin and raised it so she could look into the younger woman's eyes, "Isane-Kun, why are you here so late?"

Isane smiled tiredly as she gazed upon her Captain, the smooth pale skin made ethereal by moonlight streaming in from a normally closed window. Words were lost and she just stared a hot blush overtaking her cheeks.

After a few moments the only word that came to mind slipped from her lips, "Beautiful."

Unohana froze, shocked for a moment before she smiled, "Hearing that pleases me Isane-Kun, now please answer my question."

Isane only nodded dumbly, regaining her bearings after a moment, "I-I was very tired after so much work today, I felt drained and completely sore, so I slept in the office."

Unohana nodded and a spark of something mischievous glinted in her eyes, something so foreign Isane dismissed it as a trick of fatigue. Unohana drew her close and hoisted her into the air, Isane forgot at times how strong her Captain was, to carry someone a foot taller than her as well as being about fifty percent heavier than her. And suddenly, unsupported by anything except Unohana's arms she felt the extreme muscle pain that came from sleeping hunched over a desk.

Isane hissed in pain but Unohana didn't seem to be phased, "That is why it is not healthy to sleep at a desk Isane-Kun"

Unohana walked into her office and toward a large cot she had placed there for long nights such as this. She gently placed Isane onto her back and smoothed the youmger woman's hair.

"Isane-kun, I can do something about the pain if you wish," Her soft gentle voice sending a surprising shiver down her subordinate's spine.

Isane blushed lightly, "Th-That would be nice Unohana-Sempai."

Unohana laughed slightly, carefully turning her lieutenant over onto her stomach, "Isane-kun, please call me Retsu as you did before, we are no longer working until later this morning and I would prefer there be less formality between us."

Isane's eyebrows raised in surprise, and as gentle hands began to run across her back with feather light touches, she attempted to speak.

"B-But Retsu-Sempai," Isane let out a soft groan of thanks before continuing on, "W-why would you want that?"

The gentle touches became deeper and let out more and more knots in her back, Isane felt like putty, as well as feeling strangely vulnerable. Her Captain still had not answered, and she was about to speak up once again, before a soft heat was upon her ear.

"Isane-Kun, I know it is you that keeps sending the gifts, and those poems and letters."

Isane whimpered as her Captain's hands slipped under her robes, fingers dancing upon her spine, they slipped out once again and slowly messaged her shoulders and base of neck.

"H-How did you...?" Isane let out a low moan as Retsu rubbed her shoulders and found her secret spot of pleasure.

"It was easy Isane-kun, the way you have reacted lately when I've been near. The way you are missing whenever I receive the items," Retsu smiled a smile that sent a shock of electric fire down Isane's back and made her heart pump in overtime.

Suddenly the warm touch was gone; as was all the pain in her back, but she laid still, blushing at being caught. Arms encircled her, a warm body found its way to engulf her and her heart threatened to beat rapidly out of her chest.

"Now I only wish to know why Isane-Kun," Retsu said her name as if it was some sort of secret and Isane blushed deeper as a warmness came over her mind.

Isane found her voice after a few moments and trembling she began, "I-I... I saw what had happened and how sad it made you so I... I wanted to be the one that loved you... And now my heart starts beating hard whenever you are near, m-my legs become weak and my throat becomes dry and I don't understand why..."

Retsu's heart leapt in her chest and she smiled but a false stern voice slipped from her lips, "Isane-Kun, as my lieutenant, you should know what this sickness is. I am severely dissapointed."

Isane frowned and whimpered, "I-I am sorry sempai! B-But I can not think of anything I could have contracted that has all of those symptoms..."

"Infatuation could explain it," Retsu suggested softly, smiling as Isane went stiff in her arms and then relaxed. Though she could not see her lieutenant's face, it was obvious what shade her skin was at the moment due to the bright red tips of her ears.

"R-really, a-and how would you treat this ailment?" Isane whispered shyly.

Retsu felt her breath seize, "Do you know what you are asking?"

Isane blinked in slight confusion., "I-I think so?"

Retsu felt her hands trembling as her heart beat wildly with desire, "What you're asking is very risky Isane-Kun."

Isane turned in Retsu's arms and stared into the elder woman's eyes and asked shyly, "W-What's so risky about it?"

Retsu moved her face closer to Isane's and smiled at the cute, yet confused, look in her lieutenant's eyes.

"This is," Retsu muttered leaning forward and gently brushing her lips against those of the taller woman.

Isane shivered at the gentle pressure on her lips as it occurred to her that this was her first kiss... Her first kiss ever... And it felt incredible. She clumsily kissed back, blushing as Retsu pulled away giggling.

"Isane-kun how many times have you kissed someone?" Retsu asked with laughter light in her eyes.

Isane looked down, her blush growing substantially, "... Besides you... No one."

Retsu smiled, happy suddenly that she had been the one to take her subordinate's first kiss. She pulled Isane in closer, her lips placing tantalizing kisses on the younger woman's lips, slowly coaxing her to kiss back and kiss with a bit less clumsiness. Isane whimpered at the treatment, slowly coming out of her shell and kissing back with courage. Her Captain's hands sliding lithely down her sides, causing shivers to run up and down her spine, her heart beat rapidly and soft moans began to fall from her lips inbetween the teasing kisses from Retsu. She blinked in confusion as they shifted and her courage evaporated into meekness as Retsu sat atop her hips and looked down at Isane as if asking for permission to continue. Isane could only stare, mesmerized by the movements of the older woman, and she nodded slowly. Retsu slowly undid the small ties on her lieutenant's haori and opened it up. A simple white robe covered the rest of Isane's body, the fabric so thin that she could make out the bindings on the younger woman's chest as well as the undergarments she wore, simple and practical. Isane blushed in embarrassment and her arms and hands moved automatically to cover her most secret areas, no one had ever gazed upon them, no one had ever wanted to, so she was shy and overwhelmed.

Retsu just smiled and pulled the hands away gently, she bent over Isane's body and whispered gently, "Just relax Isane-kun, you will enjoy this."

Isane blushed a deeper red and stiffened slightly, cold metal touched her skin and she nearly screamed. Instead she felt cold air on her chest she looked down and saw Retsu throw a scalpel and her chest exposed to the air. She moved her arms to once again cover her chest before once again Retsu pulled them aside.

She leaned down and gently kiss the valley of the younger woman's breasts, speaking as she did so, "Isane, you are very beautiful."

Isane stiffened and moaned, Retsu's words echoed through her mind, no one had ever called her beautiful before. Retsu moved her hands atop the fleshy mounds in front of her and skillfully kneaded them, eliciting loud panting moans from the woman beneath her.

"Retsu..."

The soft wanton moan stopped the Captain of squad four in her tracks. Shivers ran through her spine and she leaned her forehead down to touch her lieutenant's.

"Say that again," She muttered, her authority muddled under a tone of amazed lust.

Isane could still only obey as she whispered her captain's name again and for a response she received a rough, demanding kiss. Isane felt her hands now moving of their own accord, tugging at her Captain's robes a sudden desire to pull down all walls between them, especially clothing. Retsu's usually calm face became flustered and she undid her obi before shrugging off her robe and the thin white one under it. And as an after thought she reached up and undid her braid, her raven black hair cascading down around her shoulders. Isane stared, awestruck at Retsu's beauty and the older woman smiled as she returned her hands to their original positions, kneading her lieutenant's breasts and leaning over her, kissing Isane's exposed throat as the younger woman moaned and whimpered.

Isane squirmed a bit uncomfortably as wetness gathered in between her legs, Unohana caught this and let a mischievous smile cross her lips as one of her hands traveled south and came to stop upon Isane's virgin lips, nearly making the younger woman scream at the strange, but pleasurable, sensation. Retsu rubbed her fingers gently against the wet pinkness and couldn't help grinning as this time her lieutenant did scream out in ecstasy. It was strange, it had been such a long time since her last partner, but Retsu felt something pull at her as she looked down at Isane, the woman's pale skin was flushed with pleasure and embarrassment, eyes screwed shut, breathing ragged, hair mussed up from thrashing, knuckles white from clutching the sides of the cot so firmly, and to Retsu, she had never seemed more beautiful. Her fingers rubbed at the small, exposed nub that guaranteed more screams from Isane, and she planted kisses down the girl's torso, making sure to punctuate each kiss with a deliberate flick of the younger woman's clitoris.

By the time Retsu had reached Isane's naval, her finger's were soaked with the younger woman's fluids, she deliberately brought her hand up and locked her eyes to Isane's before licking at the sweet juices. The flavor was exquisite, and sweet enough to numb her mouth for a few seconds. Retsu moved down completely, ignoring Isane's embarrassed, half-hearted requests for her to stop. She spread the woman's legs a bit and poked a finger at the spread pinkness and moved forward to place a cautious lick at the exposed clit. Isane's legs almost snapped closed as the younger woman let out an extremely loud scream and stiffened as her juices flowed hard. It was like there was a small wound up ball in her stomach suddenly going lax as her juices spilled for the first time ever. She had the dignity to blush through the haze of pleasure she felt and whimpered happily as the skillful tongue of her Captain lapped at her entrance, licking up her sweet juices as if it were the ambrosia of the gods.

"Isane," Retsu whispered, lust coating her every word like velvet, "Isane, you're incredible."

Isane smiled shyly and sat up slightly in the cot, naked flesh slightly tinged with red from the heat and slight embarrassment she felt, but she leaned forward and kissed her Captain, trying to imitate the way Retsu had kissed her before, trying to take her Captain's breath away. And she succeeded in that aspect, Retsu's mind was reeling at how quickly Isane caught on, and almost didn't notice when the younger woman was trying to dominate, using her height to slowly push Retsu's back onto the cot, a trembling hand brushed across Retsu's erect nipple and teased it tentatively, and as reward Retsu moaned softly into the deep liplock the two were sharing. The strokes became a bit more brave, and after loud moans were being released from her Captain's mouth, Isane dared to dip her hand down low and rubbed carefully against the wet pink, enjoying the sound of Retsu's breath hitching along with a long, low moan that came with it.

"Isane, f-follow my orders," Retsu struggled to say through the amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment.

Isane nodded and following Retsu's orders she gently pushed her finger against Restu's hole, though her thumb rubbing at the exposed clit was a bit of her own idea. And the near scream of pleasure that Retsu let out only encouraged her. Isane moved her head down to Retsu's neck and gently kissed where she knew her captain's heart beat would be prevalent. She enjoyed pushing her finger in slower or faster and feeling the heart beat fluctuate accordingly.

"Isane... More..." Retsu panted out loudly squirming at the loving attention her Lieutenant gave her.

Isane nodded against the crook of Retsu's neck and slowly added a second finger to the first, pushing them in at a steady pace now that Retsu's walls were tightening substantially. Isane kept kissing and softly biting the part of flesh at Retsu's neck that gave away how fast the older woman's heart was racing, until Retsu clenched down on Isane's fingers and warm fluid washed over the younger woman's hand. Isane slowly removed her wet fingers and licked tentatively at the juices coating her fingers, it was a subtle taste, beautiful really, the fragrance was intoxicating and Isane couldn't help herself as she kissed Retsu firmly on the mouth and fondled the older woman. Excitement as well as fatigue were running rampant throughout Isane, but when her Captain's arms encircled her and brought her into a loving embrace, she could only feel warmth and happiness. Her own lanky arms wrapped around Retsu and her eyelids began to droop. Stamina left her, she held on a bit tighter to Retsu, and sleep came over her like a soft blanket of velvet.

* * *

Isane woke up with a start on the cot, falling firmly on her naked ass as she struggled to disentangle herself with a blanket she did not remember having. She looked around her, it was still Retsu's office, she herself was still naked, and the strange throb between her legs as she breathed in the scent of the room, it still smelled of the musk from earlier that morning/yesterday night. She stood up and looked around for her uniform and began to panic when she didn't see her robes around anywhere. The door opened and she squeaked in surprise, diving behind her Captain's desk and reaching out a hand to grab the blanket she had thrown to the floor, but was stopped in her tracks by an amused giggle.

Isane peeked her head out above the desk and there stood Retsu, clothes in her arms, still smiling in amusement. Isane sighed and she wrapped the blanket around her torso as she stood up.

"H-hello Restu-Sama," Isane muttered in greeting, her face beet red in embarrassment.

"Isane, I believe you would like to get dressed?" Retsu said, smiling still at Isane.

Isane nodded vigorously before processing sub-consciously that the regular '-kun' that her Captain usually added to her name was gone. She walked forward to take the robes from Retsu and her Captain captured her lips in a kiss as she arrived in front of her. It was warmer than anything she had ever had, a kiss filled with love from teacher to apprentice.

* * *

-Honestly I couldn't give my all to this story and it didn't come out how I wanted, sorry for those of you who were dissapointed, I was too. I think I'm going to stick with Under New Management. Review with how I could have made this better, cause I'm in a slump man...

* * *


End file.
